This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In a factory setting it is common for assembly line workers to work in close proximity. Typically, different workstations, each dedicated to a different step in the assembly process, are sequentially arranged along the assembly line. Although workers in adjacent workstations may be using the same type of power tool, the individual settings of those tools may be very different. By way of example, two adjacent workers may each be using the same type of portable fastening tool. However, their respective jobs may require different fastener installation torques to be used. If one worker inadvertently picks up his neighbor's tool after returning from lunch, for example, it is possible that the wrong tool settings (e.g., wrong torque) would inadvertently be used. This inadvertent tool swapping is even more likely to occur where the tools are wirelessly controlled with no umbilical cord to trace back.